


Alone Without You

by AriDesert



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cha Cha found Agnes, Hazel was happy, I go in like a man - unprepared and betaless, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Hazel comes back to the hotel room filled with joy, only to find anguish and despair waiting for him





	Alone Without You

**Author's Note:**

> So! I kinda,, fell into another fandom. Whoops. Anyway, I blame Wren for it and here's my latest fic :D

Hazel turned the car off and got out, whistling. He and Agnes were still traveling, visiting all the place’s on Agnes’ map. While they were at this hotel, Hazel had wanted to get Agnes something special, something that would communicate how much he loved her. So he had gone out with the excuse of getting them dinner and bought his lady a bird pendant. 

It was made of steel, but it looked so delicate, like it might break if it was handled too roughly. Hazel smiled as he checked his pocket for the thousandth time since buying the present. He bought that pendant because it reminded him of Agnes and the way she had displayed a certain steeliness of her own when Cha Cha and the Handler had held her hostage. 

Smiling softly, Hazel got his room key out and held it up to the door before suddenly stiffening.

The door was open.

Hazel reached for the gun he used to carry and cursed when he remembered that he’d given it up. Cautiously, Hazel pushed the door open further and entered the room. 

“Agnes?” The room was dark and Hazel’s figure blocked most of the light coming from the door. It didn’t block the smell though.

Copper and gunpowder assaulted Hazel’s nose and he felt cold fear flood through him.

“Agnes!?” Hazel fumbled for the light switched, desperately hoping that Agnes was okay. His hope crashed and drowned in despair when his eyes landed on Agnes’ body lying still on the bed. 

Hazel dropped to his knees beside the bed, vision blurring through his tears. He took her hand is his, tears flowing harder when he felt how cold and slippery her hand was.

“agnes?” Hazel’s voice was small and broken, filled with anguish. Unwilling to accept, or even believe that his love was dead, Hazel gathered her in his arms, frantically trying to wake her up, desperately ignoring the bullet hole in her chest. 

Hazel didn’t know how long he stayed there, sobbing and screaming for Agnes to wake up before he stood up, her body still in his arms, and went back out to the car. He gently put Agnes in the front seat, covered her in a blanket and buckled her in. Getting in the driver's seat, Hazel drove back to the woods he remembered passing on the way to the hotel. 

When he got there, Hazel killed the engine, retrieved the shovel in the trunk, and gently gathered Agnes back into his arms.

Picking a random direction, Hazel walked and walked and walked. Tears running down his face and memories of Agnes racing through his mind. The day they met, the days afterwards when Hazel sought her out for advice, the way Agnes stayed with him even after Cha Cha had held her hostage, the way she agreed to run away with him.

_ “I love you, Hazel.” _

Hazel’s legs gave out and he crashed to the ground. Agnes tumbled out of his arms and landed haphazardly three feet away from Hazel. He crawled over to her and repositioned her so she would be more comfortable. Then he dragged himself back to his feet and started digging. He dug till his arms felt like overcooked noodles and his back screamed and then he dug some more. He was determined to dig a grave deep enough that nothing would be able to smell her dead body and try to get to her. Finally Hazel realized that if he dug any deeper, he wouldn’t be able to get back out to get Agnes. 

So with aching limbs and much cursing, Hazel hauled himself out of the grave and back to his love. Slowly, he forced his heavy body to pick her up and go back into the grave. Almost reverently, Hazel lay her down. He took the pendant out of his pocket and put it on her. 

“I love you Agnes, I’ll be right behind you.” 

Once more, Hazel forced himself out of the grave and grabbed the shovel. Time blurred and suddenly Agnes’ grave was filled with dirt. Sighing, Hazel threw the shovel away and lay down next to her grave, waiting to see his lady again.


End file.
